1. Field of Invention
This application relates to a gate securing device fully controllable from each gate side and method therefor and more specifically, to a securing device and method for a gate or other similar object that provides for locking with a single lock, unlocking, latching, and unlatching from each side of the gate or object.
2. Prior Art
In general, gates are installed to provide closure of a passage way which dictates the requirement for a device for securing the gate in a closed position. Most gate securing devices have mechanisms for latching, unlatching, locking and unlocking the gate in a closed position. Numerous gate securing devices have been designed and marketed that provide, in part, various degrees of latching, unlatching, locking and unlocking capabilities. Some gate securing devices are designed to only latch and unlatch a gate in which some of these can be controlled from each side of the gate. While other gate securing devices provide various degrees of latching, unlatching in combination with locking and unlocking, their parameters of operator control are limited.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,471,261 issued Oct. 29, 2002 to Thomas E. Messler discloses a latching apparatus in which a first connecting member is attached to a first attachment structure and a latching member is pivotally attached to a second connecting member and a second attachment structure. Insertion of securing mechanisms into a strategically position securing apertures prohibits disengagement and travel of a structure secured by the improved latching apparatus. Removal of either one of two said securing mechanisms from either side of a previously secured structure facilitates disengagement and travel of said previously secured structure. While this latching apparatus provides for latching, unlatching, locking and unlocking a gate, it has significant disadvantages, namely (1) the latch requires two locks, one on both sides of the gate, in order to secure the gate, (2) when the gate is secured, if operator wants to pass through the gate and re-secure the gate on the opposite side, a four step process is required to unsecure and then re-secure the gate, namely, (a) remove a near side lock and pass through gate, (b) remove a farside lock, (c) replace the nearside lock and close the gate and (d) replace the farside lock, (3) by simply unscrewing the fastening means, the latching apparatus can be disassembled while locked thus defeating the locked condition and (4) if the first connecting member of the gate latch has to be on a certain side of either a left or right hand gate then the latching apparatus may have to be disassembled, the second connecting member reversed and the latching apparatus reassembled.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,871,203 issued Oct. 3, 1989 to Gerald H. Rogers discloses a reversible mount gate latch with manual latch locking with includes a pivot latch member pivotally mounted on a latch mounting back plate mountable on a fence post or the middle end of the other half of a double gate with the pivot latch member and the back plate symmetrical for turn over mounting adaption to left hand opening and right hand opening gate sections. The striker bar receiving opening in the pivot latch member has a rear edge recessed back from the rear end of the striker bar receiving opening in the latch mounting back plate. The back plate has upper and lower striker bar entrance guide ramps and the pivot latch member has two entrance lifting ramps only one in use depending on right or left gate mounting by entrance of the striker bar. Pivot screw mounting thereof is limited by a limit screw engaging an end of an arcuate slot therein. A latched state manual lock structure is also provided with a “V” opening in a rear extension of the backing plate and a locking pin positioned along a slot in the pivot latch member moveable into and out of locking position in the “V” opening. While this gate latch provides for latching, unlatching, locking and unlocking a gate, it has significant disadvantages, namely (1) since the lock securing this gate latch cannot be made available to both sides of a gate, it limits the operator to unlock the gate only from its locked, side (2) the locking means on the gate latch opposite that of the striker bar side can be easily defeated by moving the locking pin to an unlocked position and (3) by simply unscrewing the pivot screw, the gate latch can be disassembled while locked thus defeating the locked condition.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,854 issued Dec. 19, 1989 to Paul J. Bulten discloses a gate support latch structure for use with either right-handed or left-handed gates. The latch includes a symmetrical main frame and keeper. The main frame has a striker receiving opening with two opposite cam surfaces flaring outwardly into a “Vee”. A retainer stub is fixed to the main frame at a mid location at the inner end of the opening. A substantially flat keeper having a longitudinal axis has two opposite symmetrical striker receiving notches positioned at one end. The other end is pivotally connected at only one point to the main frame. The keeper may be sprung over the stub. While on one side of the retainer stub the keeper is for right handed gate and when it is on the other side it is for a left-handed gate. There are no springs and the weight of the keeper bar causes it to close over the striker. While this latching apparatus provides for latching, unlatching, locking and unlocking a gate, it has significant disadvantages, namely (1) since the lock securing this gate latch cannot be made available to both sides of a gate, it limits the operator to unlock the gate only from its locked side and (2) the locking means on the gate latch opposite that of the striker side can be easily defeated by moving a slip lock ring to a unlocked position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,072 issued May 29, 1984 to William E. Petty discloses a gate latch provided for a stockade type fence. The latch may be opened from either side of the gate. Provisions are made whereby a padlock may be applied to the latch on either side of the gate. Means are provided for positively captivating the latch post carried by the gate to prevent the gate from being opened by merely forcing the latch post out of its associated slot in the latch. While this gate latch provides for latching, unlatching, locking and unlocking a gate, it has significant disadvantages, namely (1) since the lock securing this gate latch cannot be made available to both sides of a gate, it limits the operator to unlock the gate only from its locked side, (2) it requires a significant number of parts including at least one spring, (4) it is not self latching and (5) by simply removing the fastener 112, the gate latch can be disassembled while locked thus, defeating the locked condition.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,564 issued May 3, 1988 to Allen W. Alford discloses A double opening gate latch for single and double gates and capable of being unlocked and opened from either side thereof. First and second latch brackets are fixed to opposite ones of a gate and fence assembly or a double gate assembly, the latch brackets being positioned on opposite sides from one another. A latch bar is provided on one side of the gate assembly and is positioned for registry with a latch bracket. A pivotal latch member extends through the gate or fence assembly and includes a part that is pivotal into latching registry with the other latch bracket. The pivotal latch member is positionable in locking and unlocking relationship with the latch bar. The latch apparatus permits the gate to be unlatched from either side thereof and also permits the gate to be securely locked on either or both sides thereof. While this latching apparatus provides for latching, unlatching, locking and unlocking a gate, it has significant disadvantages, namely (1) the latch requires two locks, one on both sides of the gate, in order to secure the gate, (2) when the gate is secured, if operator wants to pass through the gate and remain on the opposite side, a four step process is required to unsecure and then resecure the gate, namely, (a) remove near side lock and pass through gate, (b) remove farside lock, (c) replace nearside lock and close the gate and (d) replace farside lock, (3) it requires a significant number of parts, (4) by simply removing bolts 22 or bolt and nut assembly 44, the gate latch can be disassembled while locked thus defeating the locked condition and (5) it is not self latching.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,898,953 issued May 31, 2005 to Benjamin J. Paprocki, Mark J. Knudson, and David M. Raschka discloses a locking gate latch includes a latch assembly and a striker bar. The striker bar is attached to a gate frame and the latch assembly is attached to a gate post. The latch assembly includes a latch frame, a lock latch, a locking plate and a locking tongue. The lock latch is pivotally retained by one leg of the latch frame. The locking plate is pivotally retained by the other leg of the latch frame. One end of the locking tongue is attached to an outside key lock and the other end is received by the locking plate. Pivoting the outside key lock to one side locks the locking gate latch. Pivoting the outside key lock to the other side unlocks the locking gate latch. A second embodiment of the gate latch further includes an inside locking assembly, which allows a gate to be locked from an inside. While this latching apparatus provides for latching, unlatching, locking and unlocking a gate, it has significant disadvantages, namely (1) installation requires a significant amount of modification to the gate latch mounting structure, (2) keyed lock(s) are integrated into gate latch mechanism which increases the cost, (3) gate latch mechanism is relatively complex, thereby increasing the cost and relative probability of malfunction and (3) to have a locking capability on each side of the gate, two locking mechanisms must be procured.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,201,030 issued Apr. 10, 2007 to E. Erik Timothy discloses a gate lock device with front and rear units to be mounted on opposite sides of a structure associated with the gate and against which the gate closes. A gravity latch, displaceably mounted in the housing of the front unit, is engageable with a keeper pin. The front and rear units are provided with key-operated locks which are operable to lock and unlock the gravity latch. The rear unit includes an axially displaceable actuator operable to unlock the gravity latch when the key-operated locks are unlocked. While this latching apparatus provides for latching, unlatching, locking and unlocking a gate, it has significant disadvantages, namely (1) installation requires thru holes to be made in the gate latch mounting structure, (2) gate latch mechanism is relatively complex, thereby increasing the cost and relative probability of malfunction and (3) to have a locking capability on each side of the gate, two locking mechanisms must be procured.
While these gate latches provide for latching, unlatching, locking and unlocking from either side of the gate, they all heretofore known suffer from deficiencies and drawbacks. Thus, there remains a need in the art for an inexpensive, easy to install, user friendly, and reliable gate securing device which provides for (1) the ability to control gate securing functions of locking with a single lock and unlocking from both sides of a gate, (2) the ability to control gate securing functions of latching and unlatching from both sides of a gate, (3) a gate securing device in which its attachment means cannot be removed when gate is in locked condition thus impacting security, (4) installation for both left and right hand gates, (5) self latching, (6) operator supplied lock and (7) gravity biased latching.